Orthopaedic implants or prostheses are implanted in patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. One orthopaedic surgical procedure in which an orthopaedic implant is used is a partial or total hip replacement procedure. One of the implant components used in such a surgical procedure is an acetabular cup, which is secured to the acetabulum of the patient. The acetabular cup replaces the natural bearing surface of the acetabulum and provides a new bearing surface for the head portion of the patient's femur or femoral implant component.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are devices typically used to track items such as, for example, items to be purchased or placed into inventory. An RFID tag typically includes a transponder configured to transmit data, such as a serial number associated with the RFID tag, in response to an integrator signal. An RFID reader is typically used to transmit the integrator signal and receive the data from the RFID tag.